


Back to you

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Gillian and David do their last con together in Orlando.Time for them to say goodbye or...?





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @icannotjustify for the perfect editing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Took you like a shot  
> Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening  
> Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you
> 
> And every time we talk  
> Every single word builds up to this moment  
> And I gotta convince myself I don't want it  
> Even though I do 
> 
> You could break my heart in two  
> But when it heals, it beats for you  
> I know it's forward, but it's true
> 
> I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
> When I'm lying close to someone else  
> You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
> If I could do it all again  
> I know I'd go back to you

**Spooky Empire**  
 **The CARIBE ROYALE**  
 **Orlando, Florida.**  
 **October 27th, 2018**  
 ** 5.00 pm**  
  
She couldn't wait any longer, her plane was about to leave and she needed to get to the airport in time. Her heart ached, she wanted to say goodbye so badly. Her blue eyes scanned the foyer, the stairs, as far her eyes could reach, but nothing. He obviously wasn't going to say see her off.  
  
_"Miss Anderson, we really should be going!"_ the voice of the taxi driver pierced her pleasant thoughts. Thoughts about the conversation they had, thoughts about this whole day, thoughts about her life...   
  
She sighed, nodded softly in response and turned away from the foyer, the taxi driver took her carry-on luggage and she followed him to the car.   
  
_"Leaving without saying goodbye?!"_ she was startled by a soft monotone voice behind her. She felt a hand grasp her right wrist making her turn around.   
  
Her face instantly had a smile on it, as she recognized the voice and the touch of his fingers around her forearm. _"I almost didn't have a choice,"_ she said softly, meeting his friendly eyes.  
  
_"Sorry,"_ he said, _"I had to rush to get here in time, the photo op was so crazy!"_ his thumb gently caressed the inside of her wrist as his eyes traveled over her flushed face.  
  
_"You really have to go already?"_ his voice so velvet and sweet, almost a whisper. _"You just got here, tonight. We've barely had time to talk."_  
  
Her free hand found his upper arm and lovingly moved it up and down over his shirt sleeve, while her eyes initially stayed on her feet and then turned upwards, slowly, to meet his.  
  
_"David..."_ she started with a heavy sigh, _"I know... but... rehearsal is starting, my kids are home, I wish I could stay longer... I really do."_  
  
_"You can,"_ he answered, _"you know you can...! Gillian, I had a great time with you today, even being together for a few hours, sure it was rushed like hell, but we were together. And it felt like the old days, good times... Don't leave like this please, let us...!"_  
  
The taxi driver interrupted their private conversation, making clear she had to leave now if she didn't want to miss her flight back to London.  
  
_"Miss... please, your flight!"_ he said carefully, sensing that he was invading a serious personal conversation.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes quickly trailed his troubled face, she couldn't hide the confusion and disappointment in her own expression.  
  
_"David, I have to go..."_ she said, voice was shaking and tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Her delicate fingers held his hand for a brief second, giving a little squeeze to make him look at her. He could feel her small, warm hands leave his, so he had no choice but to let her go...  
  
_"Bye..."_ she whispered against his cheek, letting her lips graze his stubble. Her version of a goodbye kiss. He could sense the hurt in her voice, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw trying to fight the hurt.  
  
She started walking towards the cab, still in her high heels, dress pants, and jacket she had on all day. It had been an extremely busy event. She slowly looked over her shoulder watching him stand there alone and disappointed, his eyes sad and dark.  
  
A "just for you" smile formed her lips , she was trying to make him cheer up a bit. His eyes caught her smiling at him, he sighed deeply... regretting that he couldn't make her stay.  
  
_"Miss you already..."_ he whispered into the cool breeze, watching her get into the cab.   
  
He stood there for a few moments attempting to compose himself but failing, he felt abandoned and lonely. David immediately searched his phone and texted Brad: _"Leaving tonight, could you arrange a flight to NYC and a cab to the airport?"_  
  
David grabbed his belongings and Brad informed him a few minutes later he could fly out late that same evening. He felt sad and very alone. He thought about the moments he'd spent with Gillian today, just the two of them. After their talk, they connected like they never had before. It felt so incredibly good to be with her again. He felt his entire body buzzing, her energy still lingering under his skin. They had had a good talk about the recent strangeness between them, the coldness and misunderstanding. They both needed that old negativity out of their systems.  
  
The moment they met late yesterday night, they immediately felt the urge to solve the issues that had come up between them. So, they had late dinner together and a very long talk about how and why things had gotten this bad.  
  
_David had invited her up to in his room. It was already past midnight when they both arrived at the hotel. He figured Gillian had just had a 10-hour flight and must be hungry. She immediately accepted his offer when he texted his invite._  
  
_At first, there was some weirdness between them. An awkward feeling, like a giant elephant in the room. They definitely had some unfinished business to settle between the two of them._  
  
_"I've missed you," David had said to lure her out. Her fork was placed on her plate and her eyes went big as saucers when he dropped that bomb on her. She had swallowed hard and looked into his pleading hazel eyes._  
  
_"I've missed you too David!" she had replied somewhat nervously, her eyes were fixated on him. She felt vulnerable being this open and honest, but she felt like he deserved it after all they'd been through together._  
  
_He had smiled when she admitted she shared the same feeling._  
  
_"We can't keep acting the way we were..." he said. She nodded, and immediately replied: "Well, I am glad we agree on that."_  
  
_"Gillian, look. Whatever happened between us, let's just forget the whole thing. I really want to start over. I miss and need your goofiness in my life... I need your energy." he had looked straight into her gorgeous blue eyes. He could tell she was a bit startled, her hand had hesitantly reached for his hand on the table. For a few seconds, she had just sat there and stared at his hand, her fingertips drawing little figure eights on it, eyes finally meeting his and she had nodded her agreement._  
  
_"I want the old David back..." she had whispered, while her eyes had searched his. "The one I felt the chemistry with..."_  
  
_He flipped his hand over and captured her slender, delicate fingers in his large, warm palm. "Well... I need my old Gilly back, that little minx who made me laugh with her sweet giggles." He answered her and smiled when she finally noticed her hand was being held by both of his larger ones._  
  
His phone trilled in his jacket pocket, waking him from his reverie about the late night dinner he had with Gillian.  
  
_"Taxi is here!"_  
  
He sighed relieved, jumped into the cab and headed to the airport to catch his flight home. ****  
  


 


	2. Give in?

**Orlando Airport**  
 ** 6:30 pm**  
  
Just as the taxi pulled up outside the airport, he watched various airplanes leaving. Thinking about how any one of them could be Gillian's plane. His eyes had scanned the air, saying a silent goodbye to every plane that departed overhead. He hated the fact they got so little time to be together, to talk and sort things out.  
  
A steward handled his arrival at the airport check-in and escorted him to the gate where he had to wait a while for the flight to be called for boarding. In his walk over he checked the departure board of the flight going to London.   
  
The huge departure board read "departed", he sighed deeply and continued walking next to the young steward.  
  
_"Nice meeting you mister Duchovny, big fan."_ a steward said when they arrived at the waiting are _a. "Nice meeting you too," David shook the young man's hand and quickly signed a card and handed it to him._ "Really appreciate that, sir..." the steward said, _"it's gonna be a long wait for your flight, sir, can I be of any assistance?"_  
  
David gave the kid a friendly smile, _"No, I'll be OK,"_ he answered nicely.  
  
_"Okay, well... if you need any help at all, just ask. If you get hungry, we have several restaurants here, there's a Chili's right around the corner,..."_ the boy kept suggesting good restaurants in the airport, but David's mind wandered back to Gillian's on-stage confession about the Chili's fanfic that she had read. He inadvertently grinned, replaying the scene in his head. He had to admit he was curious about fanfiction and this story, in particular, he would use his phone to search for it so he could read it on the plane later.  
  
He kindly said goodbye to the steward and made himself comfortable in the waiting area.  
  
_Have a safe flight, G.  
I'm heading back to NY_ _C_ _this evening.  
Wish we had more time. Miss you already! D x_ _o_  
  
David's thumbs typed, swiftly. He sighed when he pressed send, assuming her wifi was on during the flight. He was relieved to see his message had been delivered and presumably read.

His head fell back on the cushioned seat and he stared at the plain white ceiling for a few moments, thoughts drifting back to certain lovely memories that made him smile. His hands covered his face and he took a deep breath, exhaling the bad feelings he had felt inside his heart for so long.

 

When he inhaled again his brain, heart and whole being was filled with nice calming happy thoughts. He was determined to leave the bad things behind and start over.

He regretted not being able to be around Gillian more often and really wanted to tell her. Why he was such an ass to her, why he ignored her for so long... he truly felt bad for neglecting her, since this weekend awoken the fire between them like never before.

He figured she'd fled, afraid of the consequences of giving in to this renewed spark, this lingering passion, their intense chemistry...   
  
She must have felt it, too. He was sure he could sense it and feel it in her longing gazes. 

 

*

**  
  
***

**

*

  
  
_"In the mood for some Chili's while you wait?"_ he heard a soft voice tease from behind, followed by a familiar cheeky giggle. His ears almost never betrayed him and his eyes delivered the proof a moment later, it was really her standing behind him.   
  
Her smile lit up his entire face _"Gillian, what? Did you miss your flight?"_ he stuttered while standing up and slowly walking around the row of seats towards her.  
  
_"Actually, didn't board..."_ she said watching the ground shyly, his hands finding her strong arms and gently pulled her into a warm welcoming embrace. David's face was all smiles, it was impossible to hide how happy he was that she stayed.  
  
_"But... why?"_ he looked at her, wondering what drove her not to board her plane back to London, to her children.  
  
_"You!"_ she said without doubting her reasoning for even one second, eyes locked on his with a wondering glare.  
  
He looked in disbelief at this tiny wonderful being standing in front of him, her smile caught his eye so he smiled back, making her understand that he appreciated what she had done.  
  
_"Can we go somewhere so we can talk?"_ she silently said, _"don't like being in public like this, people will..."_ He immediately nodded in understanding (there were always rumors, true or not and they didn't need anymore) and grasped her hand.   
  
She looked down, startled by this small but sweet gesture and followed in his footsteps as he made his way to the young man who had helped him just a few moments ago.  
  
After David explained what they needed, the steward led them to a secluded room somewhere in the airport. The room was cozy and light, apparently, it was used for Royals and VIPs to rest in between flights.  
  
When David and Gillian entered the room they almost seemed like two sixteen-year-old kids spending time together for the first time. Her hand in his, following him blindly, smiling...  
  
The well-lit room welcomed them both; there was a brown taupe couch with big fluffy pillows in the corner waiting patiently for them. The steward flicked on a few warm lamps in the corners of the room and opened the blinds partly to let a hint of sunlight in through the large window.  
  
They were left standing in the middle of the room, standing across from each other, staring shyly at one another. The young man smiled at the both of them and said: _"If you need anything, just find me... OK?"_  
  
David nodded and handed him a generous tip. _"Thanks, kiddo. We'd appreciate your discretion, OK?"_ he added while shaking the steward's hand.  
  
While David let the young man out and locked the door, Gillian made herself comfortable on the couch. Her heart racing in her chest, her hands were getting sweaty and her mouth was dry as fuck. She was nervous as hell, not that she'd never spent time alone with David, but now, that she had decided not the board her plane to London because she wanted to spend some more time with him when her family was waiting for her at home; her children and Peter. What the hell was she doing and thinking?  
  
Seeing David step back into the room, approaching the couch, it all just clicked in her head. She knew why she was here, she wanted to talk things through and to figure out where they were in life, their relationship or friendship. She needed him to come back into her life, she had noticed herself feeling miserable without him around. Her eyes followed his purposeful movements, as he sat down next to her and waited patiently for more of an explanation about why she decided to stay.  
  
She nervously looked at him, hands in her lap and her eyes avoiding his curious stare... she knew if she looked into his eyes she would be lost.  
  
_"David, I just... well..."_ she stumbled, and then blurted out: _"I've missed you! There's no reason to talk around it now, I've really missed you! And this weekend, it just hit me... hard! I felt our friendship again, I thought we'd lost that forever, but I felt it again and... I just didn't want to leave without..."_  
  
He listened to her words carefully, knew what she meant and he felt exactly the same. His hand instantly finding hers in her lap.  
  
_"Without...?"_ he whispered, his eyes observing her fingers intertwining with his. Her eyes met his _"Without... closure?"_ she silently said.  
  
_"Closure?"_ he repeated her answer slowly, while he gave it some serious thought.  
  
_"Gillian, I don't want closure. I don't want you out of my life, and I don't want this to end...!"_ he stated, looking at her intensely.  
  
_"It's been a while since I've felt this good at a convention, it's been a while since I felt this good in general also. Look, let me just say this, this last year I've felt lost, Gillian. Lost! I felt miserable and unhappy. I basically hated everything. And this weekend it all seemed to change. We had this amazing dinner and talked things through and then we did the panel and_ I _just... I felt alive again. I loved making you smile again, and I felt happy doing so. Your company, your presence... I didn't even care about the other cast members, it was all you! It's always all about you"_ she sighed, relieved he had told her on the one hand but scared on the other. He wasn't aware of how she felt and started to think he misjudged and overthought the reason she wanted to talk privately with him.  
  
David observed her reactions, her eyes were fixated on her fidgeting fingers and her face was blank, emotionless.   
  
_"David..."_ she sighed deeply, _"I... feel the same way... it felt like that feeling was gone for a long time, but basically it all comes down to this 'thing' between us. And, well... it's still there... we both feel it, we both so want to give in to it, but... I have Peter and you. Fuck, why is this so damn hard?!"_  Gillian felt frustrated, they needed to fight this but it seemed they weren't strong enough.  
  
_"We keep having the same conversation over and over again,"_ he chuckled frustrated too. _"How many times did we say goodbye to each other, to this feeling and to this undeniable attraction, this fuckin' chemistry of ours that drives us crazy? I have to be honest, I've done everything I could to forget you,_ to _not have to feel what you do to me. I think we've both tried to... but we have to admit, although it's not something we'd like to... we failed Gillian, we failed big time!"_  
  
She smiled at what he'd just said and nodded. She stared at his face, which was still focused very intently on their tangled hands, _"Or... we just give in?"_ she whispered.  
  
His head turned and eyes locked with hers, staring at her in disbelief...   
  
_"Give in?"_ his voice was soft and echoed into her brain, she didn't even realize his eyes were focusing on her lips now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Stop fighting

**Orlando airport**

**VIP room**  
  
Her head tilted to the left slightly, eyes capturing his gaze and suddenly a million butterflies seemed to flutter in her abdomen, her heart raced uncontrollably in her tiny chest and she felt like a 14-year-old schoolgirl telling her crush she loved him. But with them it always had felt like this, it was a connection... so rare and unseen they almost had no choice, giving in seemed the only option. Or they would be doomed for eternity, it felt like.  
  
_"David..."_ his name escaped her throat in a silent prayerful whisper, _"I don't want to think anymore..."_ she said while her hand found his upper arm and she pulled herself closer to his warm, hard body. His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder and her head fell against his chest. Her hand crawled over his tee shirt, feeling his warm skin burn underneath.  
  
She didn't want to force him into anything he wasn't up for right now, but she wanted to show him how she had struggled and how obvious her feelings were for him.  
  
His left hand found her hand traveling his the length of his chest, gently squeezing her fingers and lifted her chin up with his other hand, forcing her to look at him.  
  
She looked fragile like expensive porcelain; eyes wet and ready to cry and lips, rosy and ready to be kissed. He couldn't deny that she looked as beautiful as the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She aged so perfectly. And her pale skin covered with lovely barely noticeable freckles reminded him of the many many times he had to look at her during filming.  
  
But now he seemed to see her differently, eyes studying every inch and every kissable freckle on her face, including the magical beauty spot just above her lip. 

 

She kept her gaze on him too, also saw the man she had met 25 years ago and could feel the intense connection they had forged so long ago, and it was still so unbelievably strong. She noted that he had gained some lines on his face and his stubble was a bit gray, but she still saw that handsome, sweet man she cared for.  
  
His hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs ran the contour of her cheekbones and her jawline, breath quickening as he continued his quest to map her perfect face.

 

Her eyes were blue and wet and her nose, he knew that she hated it, the little beauty spot above her lip on the left side of her mouth. He hated the fact that she had to cover it for her role as Agent Dana Scully, because he thought it made her unique and even more gorgeous than she already was, his thumb briefly touching it as they ran over her plump, red and oh so lovely lips.  
  
His mouth was slightly open but he wasn't able to speak, he just couldn't. There were no words that could sufficiently explain... EVERYTHING he felt when he looked at her, when he let himself look at her with all that he desired.  
  
_"I want to give in..."_ she whispered while her gaze pierced right through his heart. He smiled as she spoke those words, those words that he needed to hear from her to know he wasn't the only one who felt this way, he felt her hand slowly grasp the back of his neck and lightly massaging the tense muscles of his broad shoulders.  
  
She pulled herself closer, feeling his skin burn at her touch. Lips hovering near his chin, up over his lips and to his cheek. _"Don't you...?"_ her lips whispered seductively in his ear, breath trailing over his already highly sensitive skin making him shiver and inhale audibly.  
  
David closed his eyes and felt how her fingertips delicately ran through his hair, crawling over his scalp and sighed lightly as her head tilted again and the heat of her lips traveled over his neck.  
  
His arms wrapped around her shoulders carefully and pulled her into a warm embrace, holding her close and resting his chin on the crown of her head.  
  
_"I_ _'ve_ _..."_ he stuttered, _"never wanted anything so badly... to hear you say these words_. _.."_ his lips gently kissed her short blonde hair while his fingers cradled her lolling head and pushed her chin up with the tip of his index finger so she could meet his loving gaze.  
  
His eyes unexpectedly filled with tears that he had tried so hard to hold back. She gave him the time he needed to recover from the rush of emotions and then encouraged him through her steely gaze to continue his sentence.  
  
_"I've fought it, Gillian. I've fought it for years..._ _but I think..._ _"_ he whispered staring deeply into her eyes, thumbs caressing her soft lips as her skin warmed up even more.  
  
_"Stop fighting, David. Just stop..."_ she muttered against his pouty lips. Her warm, sweet breath lightly brushed over his trembling mouth, he craved her touch, her kiss and he was done fighting, done denying, done acting like he hated her all for show and definitely done dating younger women, done resisting this feeling...  
  
_"I'm done..."_ his lips trailed her skin as he spoke those loaded words, fingers holding her head in a desperately sweet grip, her fingers combed through his hair and held him tight too.  
  
By reflex, her lips parted slightly as she felt him travel her flushed skin, eyes closed in anticipation of the inevitable consequences of their actions.  
  
He was so consumed by his desire, his will to love her, his need to love her, he just couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
His large hands tilted her head to the right ever so slightly, lips grasping frantically at her bottom lip and gently sucked it into his warm, wet mouth. She moaned softly, letting the tension out that she had kept inside for so fucking long.   
  
_This was finally happening_ and she almost laughed out loud as the thought crossed her mind. She could feel his warm soothing lips, sucking desperately on hers. She answered him by cupping his jaw and gently covering his mouth with hers.  
  
His lips, soft and warm and opened up to welcome her tongue in to meet his, as she swirled his lips carefully and slipped into his mouth to explore him even more deeply. They had kissed many, many times before as their characters and even occasionally as themselves but this was different, they were finally accepting what they had always meant to each other.  
  
Gillian gasped, enjoying this heavenly kiss (down to her very core) that she was sharing with the man she had loved for so long. They both seemed to know exactly what the other liked, what turned the other on. She couldn't remember ever being kissed by anyone the way he was kissing her now. It was sweet, easy, calm and filled with passion, but still careful and tame.  
  
He pulled her closer, kissing her even more passionately as his hands caressed her face so tenderly as if she were real porcelain and not the strong independent woman he knew her to be, moaning as she took control and deepened the kiss by pulling herself closer to his body, straddling his lap and pushing her breasts firmly against his heaving chest.  
  
He had to angle his head up to meet her welcoming mouth again, eager to explore her even more as his right hand ran over her perfect face and down her shoulders, over her arms to finally land on her waist thumbs massaging the soft, ticklish skin of her hipbone underneath her clothes gently, as his lips crashed firmly on her mouth again and again and again...  
  
He needed a moment to catch his breath, to take in her beauty in this moment completely, and looked up to meet her eyes she just stared back, wholly consumed by this handsome man who finally gave in. His eyes were transfixed by her beautiful face as he slowly ran his hands through her hair, lightly touching her skin of her neck on the way down. He took his time admiring her like never before, her blue eyes were watching him as he committed the image before him to memory and her hands slowly trailing over his shoulders, sliding over his biceps down to his shaking hands and stilling them. He made a mental note to thank her for not letting his nervousness ruin their moment, considering how long it took to get here.  
  
She slowly lowered her head, licked her bruised lips before sucking on his soft bottom lip again because she just couldn't help herself. He gasped softly, as he felt her warm hands touch his forearms and her silky, soft lips traveled over his in a gentle caress, her breath mixing with his. His eyes slowly closed as she dipped her tongue into his mouth again, their lips locked while their tongues danced together again.  
  
Gillian lifted her ass up, sat back down and then rhythmically rocked very very slowly over his core, it was an uncontrollable reflex, an urge she couldn't fight right now and had no desire to.  
  
His hand held her head in place, his touch so soft and careful, while his other rested on her tiny waist, thumb toying with the hem of her shirt and sneakily slipping under to feel her flushed skin.  
  
She knew they couldn't do this... not here anyway, but she wasn't able to control herself, the feeling was stronger than her will to stop as her mouth crashed against his repeatedly, leaving him helpless under her demanding desire.  
  
David gently moved his hands to her cheeks, fingers running through the wisps of hair at her temples and massaging the skin near her pulse point lightly, his moan turned into a whisper through her kisses.  
  
_"Come with me to New York..."_ he muttered through her never ending string of kisses, all breathy and barely loud enough for her to understand but she stopped, resting her forehead against his and gently brushed her fingertips over the stubble on his left cheek.  
  
Her eyes were closed, lips slightly open still sore from crashing onto his mouth repeatedly for twenty minutes straight. She wanted to speak, but her voice refused to work.  
  
_"Please"_ he silently begged while his breath warmed her already flushed face.  
  
His eyes pierced through her and he gently forced her to look at him, soft gaze overwhelming her, mesmerizing her even  _"Fuck David, what is this sorcery of yours?"_ she teased, smiling at him and then whispered. _"I can't resist those fuckin' puppy dog eyes you got going on there."_  
  
_"_ _Can_ _I take that as a yes?"_ he said, lips caressing the pulse point on her neck below her ear.   
  
His lips suckled at little spots in her hollow of her throat, neck and clavicle while he hummed against her skin softly. She gasped as the tickling sensation continued, teeth finding her bottom lip, biting down roughly to stop the moan bubbling in the pit of her stomach and nodded softly in response.   
  
His hands found hers fiddling with his tee shirt, touch numbing her as his fingers wrapped around hers and stopping her from lifting his shirt further up his body, holding her hands in his grasp close to his heart, lips traveling over her jaw to meet her lips and kissed her again.

 

They became one again when his lips covered her mouth completely and their tongues found each other again, slowly discovering... giving and taking. Breathing new life into each other's miserable and lonely worlds.

 

He broke their kiss, admiring her beautiful face hovering just an inch above his. Instead of kissing her once more he rested his head against her chest, searching out her heartbeat and finding it pounding from their intense make-out session. It soothed him, told him how much she cared. He smiled at the sensation of her heartbeat beneath the flushed skin of her heaving chest.

 

She kissed his hairline and rested her chin on his head, eyes closed taking in this moment between that so intense and pure. No words were spoken, only their heartbeats were heard.

 

Suddenly this precious moment was broken by a loud knock on the door.

She sighed and slowly slid from his lap, making it possible for him to open the door. But before he released her hands he pulled them up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles quickly and smiled while meeting her hazy, love-filled gaze.

 

 _"Come with me..."_ he whispered once more, now seeing her reaction to what they could be given the chance, she just had to believe in them. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded softly.

 _"I'll come with you!"_ she said, as she watched him stand up and move towards the door.

 

The steward at the door reminded him his plane was boarding and that he could escort him to the gate, if he wanted. David asked the young man to check if there were two business seats still available and was immediately assured that this plane had its own compartment for two people in business.

 

 _"I'll be waiting to escort you, sir. Take_ _as much time as you need_ _."_ the steward said and closed the door again.

David grinned when he noticed how Gillian was getting ready to leave, together... together with him. She took her satchel bag and her carry-on and approached him, eyes meeting his shyly when she was only inches away from him. Her high heels made the height difference a little smaller, but it was cute how she had to reach up on her tiptoes to meet his lips.

 

Her lips touched his and left his warm mouth just as quickly, he sighed contently and followed her every move not wanting to part, even for the duration of the walk to the boarding gate.

 

 _"We have to go..."_ she spoke softly, as her fingers slid into his palm finding his fingers and entwined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading...
> 
> How will it continue?
> 
> Let me know what you think x


	4. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals an important question...  
> David answers.

**Flight Orlando - New York**  
  
Gillian's fingers were interlaced with David's and her gaze was focused on the collision of their hands resting in her lap, thumb gently caressing his rough skin. Watching this her lips curved into a thankful smile and she let her head rest against the headrest and her eyes closed automatically.  
  
He watched her doze off, admiring her beauty like never before. It was as if he had never seen her like this before. He closed his eyes as well and his mind wandered back to the conversation they had the night before the Spooky Empire con.  
  
**_Flashback - David's hotel room_** _ **(before the con)**  
  
He had held her hand after the_ _y_ _shared a meal,_ _it_ _was warm and_ _encompassed_ _hers_ _making her feel safe_ _.  
  
"I've really missed YOU. I want you to know that" he said in a serious tone while his eyes captured her_ _s_ _. Her fingers played nervously with his,_ _and_ _her eyes switched between their fingers and his eyes.  
  
Their chairs were closer together than they were before. She noticed how he _ _dr_ _ifted slowly in her direction. The atmosphere in the room changed from trying to clear the air between them, solving their issues, solving unsolved business to exploring unsaid and unspoken feelings. Feelings weren't their best subject, they_ _had_ _tried to avoid_ _the topic_ _for so long, joking around_ _about it_ _if they could_ _(which didn't always work)_ _, but she could feel this was getting serious.  
  
She hesitated a second after his sweet confession and _ _then_ _added, "I know David... I really do know!"  
  
__Gillian's_ _honesty was touching,_ _and_ _her eyes_ _filled with_ _tear_ _s_ _that_ _she had to fight_ _from letting fall_ _.  
  
__David's_ _gaze was intense and_ _a_ _bit intimidating, but she couldn't resist answering it. Eyes_ _irresistibly_ _are drawn to hi_ _s_ _, heartbeat racing_ _in her chest; s_ _he_ _could_ _fe_ _el_ _how he went straight for her heart.  
  
"Glad we feel the same way about that. I wouldn't be the same without your presence in my life" he confessed, voice still low and soft _ _as_ _his_ _large_ _hand_ _s_ _squeezed hers briefly, smiling brightly when she_ _looked at him again_ _.  
  
She didn't get the chance to say _ _anything_ _or to react,_ _because she understood that_ _he needed to get this out_ _and didn't want to interrupt_ _.  
  
"This year, wasn't my best. I struggled, and still am. But being here with you, now, talking to you, it's all so simple. It makes sense, everything is logical. Being with you is easy" he poured his heart out. She didn't know what to think or what to say _ _now that he was finished_ _, normally she would react with some silly joke, but she noticed how he struggled to get_ _the words out_ _.  
  
Her _ _face expressed all of the_ _compassion and respect_ _she felt for him_ _,_ _as_ _eyes traveled over his worried face. She didn't say one word, just listened to him;_ _to_ _his words, his heart, his sorrow_ _and_ _his struggle... she was a part of it, she knew_ _that_ _.  
  
As his confession continued _ _and_ _her brain tried to follow_ _along_ _,_ _she_ _was suddenly struck_ _by something_ _he_ _had_ _said.  
  
She hesitated to interrupt him for a second _ _and to_ _try to get her_ _thoughts_ _straight. Her mind was_ _extremely_ _puzzled; Did he just... did he really_ _say_ _...?  
  
She gently put her _ _index and middle_ _fingers to his lips,_ _trying to_ _stop him_ _from_ _rambling_ _more than he already had_ _. She wanted to make sure_ _that_ _she had understood_ _him_ _correctly. Her eyes traveled his face_ _and_ _she took a deep breath, finally_ _mustering up_ _the courage to repeat or rephrase his words_ _so they were clear_ _.  
  
"David..." her voice was low, seductive _ _and_ _reached his eardrum,_ _slowly_ _w_ _a_ _k_ _ing_ _him from_ _the_ _intens_ _ity of his passionate speech_ _. She needed to get him to confirm what she thought she heard, "Did you just... uhm, do you mean that you...?"  
_  
Until this point in time, he still hadn't answered the question she referred to, he knew he didn't have the courage and wasn't comfortable showing his feelings but she had awoken something inside of him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his warm breath travel across her cheekbone as his monotone voice whispered, barely intelligible: _"My answer, Gillian, is yes... completely and honestly... YES!"_

He finished by kissing her cheek quickly as he moved away, eyes still laser-focused on her delicate features.  
  
He was under the impression she couldn't hear him, but she had heard him. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him, her face soft and in awe. _"David..."_ she whispered in utter disbelief, touched by his raw honesty.  
  
He felt shy now, caught by her in this vulnerable state, for what he had shared with her a moment ago.   
  
In the blink of an eye, his index finger was on her soft, red lips preventing her from talking more. This was _his_ moment... and he needed it to be perfect. She was unable to speak, but she felt a tear run down her cheek and his thumb wiped it away the moment it reached her jaw.  
  
This was a side of Gillian not many people knew. On the outside, she is always fierce and sassy, but she could also be so emotional and touched by thoughtful words. This was a moment where not many people would recognize her, because she was allowing her herself to be vulnerable which was difficult for her.

David knew she that didn't like it when she had to let her walls down like this, but he had obviously touched her in unexplored parts of her heart and she couldn't fight it. His honesty touched her so deeply because she wasn't used to him being open in this way. They would usually joke around about their feelings, but now... _fuck what a baby she was_.  
  
His eyes darkened with lust, as his fingertips caressed her face and trailed down her cheekbone to a lost strand of hair resting against her cheek, brushing it behind her ear. His touch was so soft and careful and his fingers snaked behind her neck, massaging the back of her skull as he shifted closer to her.  
  
He moved her closer to his body while his lips found the path of another lost salty tear on her cheek, kissing the wet trail away and pulling her in a warm embrace as her head fell against his chest and his fingers brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
She couldn't explain what it was between them; some called it chemistry, attraction, passion even, but it was something unexplainable. And yet, it was there. It sparked and set the air around them on fire, so much so that other people could feel it too.  
  
Every journalist had pointed out their chemistry in the past, but it was as if she felt it again after such a long time, it was different, but present and lingering below the surface.   
  
It always surfaced when they touched, when his skin on hers made her react in a way she wasn't familiar with and it was felt deep in her veins. The kiss they shared in the room at the airport, it felt like a magnet had been hiding underneath her skin and was now reacting to his magnet. It was almost impossible to break that kiss.  
  
They had kissed many times before, but now it was pure passion and love that she felt.   
  
The moment his lips had touched hers she couldn't think straight anymore, she couldn't control the way she reacted, he left her paralyzed with no choice of giving in to this energy.  
  
She felt something deep in her heart that she had never experienced before and tried to compare it to other feelings. You could say it was like the love she felt for her kids; deep and unconditional... eternal even, but still very different.  
  
_"What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"_ he whispered against her temple.   
  
She smiled and chuckled briefly, amazed that he knew her mind was working hard to accept what had been said.  
  
She softly sighed and muttered against the fabric of his shirt _"I'll tell you later... promise!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming soon...
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	5. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David brings Gillian to his NYC apartment.

 

**New York**

**David's apartment**

****  
  
The open space living room welcomed them. Gillian had been there before, she had actually stayed at this New York jewel a few times before. But now, standing here with him, alone, knowing she had to be in London by now, was a strange feeling. She didn't know what to or how to feel. A lot of different thoughts invaded her mind as they stood there. Normally she was this bubbly, sassy and well-spoken woman, but now being with him she felt lost and like she was having an out of body experience. Like she wasn't in control of her own actions.  
  
Lost in a good way, it was as if he had swept her off her feet, clouded her mind with his endless charm. She felt something was lingering under her skin, that wasn't there before. She was sure she had felt it once, very briefly and that it had faded away again. But now the feeling was back and stronger than ever. It needed to be heard. It needed attention because she had neglected it for far too long.  
  
_"Make yourself comfortable"_ his voice broke the mill of thoughts in her mind, making her look up in his direction. He smiled seeing her reaction to the sound of his voice.   
  
She smiled back sweetly and watched as he made her some tea.   
  
Orlando had been warm, but in New York fall had set in and his apartment felt chilly at first.   
  
_"It should warm up soon, turned up the heating and the tea will do its job,"_ he smiled handing her a cup while she settled herself at his comfortable suede couch.  
  
The view was amazing. She marveled at the floor to ceiling windows and the stunning views over Central Park.   
  
_"I forgot how amazing the views were up here,"_ she said while sipping from her cup and making her way to the windows. He agreed by silently nodding and watching her stand near the window from his spot on the couch.  
  
The city was so alive down there; cars driving around, a million lights shining in the city that never sleeps, but she liked the stillness of his place. Everything about the apartment was him, and she loved it.   
  
_"I like the silence of this place, in this sleepless city"_ she mumbled to herself, not knowing that he had moved from the couch and was now standing right behind her.  
  
_"I like it here too"_ she felt his breath rustle her hair as he spoke, it was that movement that alerted her to the fact that he was standing right behind her and she instinctively fell back against his chest the moment he stepped just that little bit closer.   
  
He slipped his arms under hers and wrapped them around her waist. The warmth he brought to her made her inadvertently shiver, she sighed deeply still intently focused on the views outside of the window. Her head resting against his chest, while her hands found his arms snaked around her body holding him to her more tightly.  
_  
"Warm?"_ he quietly asked against her temple, making sure she was comfortable.   
_  
"Getting there"_ she replied while snuggling into his embrace, as his arms pulled her even closer to his chest.  
  
She struggled hard with this situation, didn't know if she had made the right decision. She knew her heart had chosen to be here but her brain, her conscious mind, probably wouldn't have done this. She just didn't have the strength to fight her heart anymore.   
_  
"Tell me..."_ he said suddenly, as if he could feel her thoughts wrestling in her mind _"I can see_ _that_ _you_ _'re_ _struggl_ _ing_ _..."_ he added noticing her stiffen in his embrace.  
  
She turned around to face him still in his protective arms, slowly looking up at him and finding the safety of his eyes.   
  
_"You know me so damn well! It's freaky, you know!"_ she smiled back at him, but soon her smile disappeared and transformed into concern and self-doubt.  
  
He gave a swift kiss to her forehead, while his hands ran up and down over her in cashmere covered arms and guided her back to the couch _"Come_ _on_ _, let's talk..."_ he said patiently.  
  
They snuggled up next to each other on his couch; his right arm draped around her shoulder, her legs and feet resting on the couch cushion while her body rested against his side.   
  
David had placed his legs on the coffee table directly in front of the old, comfortable suede couch; the fingertips of his left hand brushed across the nape of her neck and then trailed down her arm softly, as her head found a more comfortable place on his chest where she could feel his breathing, his heartbeat and the humming of his voice.  
  
_"What's wrong?"_ he asked concerned, his voice was soft and low as he tried to make her as comfortable as possible but he could feel her shift just slightly as he asked her to pour her heart out.  
  
_"You know I'm not good with this,"_ she chuckled and then sighed before continuing  _"I feel like we've been hiding and running from our feelings for 25 years, it's as if my mind can't process this!"_  
  
She could feel him nod his head in agreements as his chin grazed the top of her head and the low humming of thoughtfulness and before he could speak, she continued, _"I struggle so hard with this!"_  
  
He interrupted her before she could say more.  
  
_"Well, I have to confess_ _..._ _it's not easy for me either,"_ he whispered against the crown of her head "last week I didn't look forward seeing you again, now you are here in my arms and I'm thankful that you are."  
  
She smiled at his comment, realizing at that moment she had the exact same feelings.  
  
_"I'm glad we talked"_ she added while turning herself toward him, to look at him.  
  
When his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
_"Gillian, I'm_ _really_ _glad you're here!"_ he blurted out while running his fingers gently over her back, his eyes full of the purest honesty she had ever seen.  
  
_"I'm happy too because we definitely needed this. But I'm_ _also_ _so conflicted, I left my kids and..._ _I don't know how I feel about that right now_ _"_ she confessed, eyes welling up and her chest ached as he ran his hand up and down over her arm, his face filled with concern and compassion for the woman that he loved.  
  
_"You still love your kids_ _! And_ _they will understand that you_ _'ve_ _finally taken some time for yourself,_ _I'm sure_ _"_ he softly murmured against her forehead. She needed the confirmation she wasn't doing anything wrong, although she knew she wasn't a bad mom or anything, still, she felt strange about leaving them for a man, even this man and insecure.  
  
_"Gillian, I know you. You are a badass with a fragile heart. I see right through you,"_ he continued _"_ _but_ _you can be yourself with me, like old times. I won't judge you for decisions you make, because I know YOU"_  
  
She listened to his words silently, knowing he knew her better than anyone else on the planet.  
  
She snuggled further into his embrace, enjoying the togetherness with another human being that she had missed so much. They connected at whole other level than they did with other people. Gillian wrapped her tiny arms around him, her head gently resting against his broad chest as he pulled her tiny frame closer to his.

 

It was as if he wanted to protect her from all of the evil of the world, keep her warm and take care of her. She smiled, slipping her small hands under the fabric of his shirt and feeling his warm skin.  
  
_"This was_ _definitely_ _the best decision I could_ _'ve_ _ma_ _d_ _e..."_ she murmured quietly, her eyes closing as she sighed, gratefully.  
  
Evening set in and the room began to get dark. David lit a few candles and turned on some soft lights, giving the room a cozy (and a bit of romantic), homey glow, the fireplace warmed the living room extra toasty to fight the autumn chill outside.

 

They both weren't exactly romantic people but in some weird way, they enjoyed this simple togetherness they discovered with each other in this moment.   
  
_"Didn't know I could enjoy this so much..."_ she said, letting her eyes travel around the room and taking in the decor and style of the apartment.   
  
He placed a soft blanket over her legs, while he made another cup of hot tea for her to enjoy.  
  
_"Seems you don't know me that well,_ _huh?_ _"_ he chuckled softly, teasingly poking her side while he settled himself back down next to her.  
  
_"Really?"_ _  
  
"Ah. Well Gillian, these are the good things in life... watching the world go by"_ he philosophically stated, giving her a sweet look _"Of course, being able to share this with a gorgeous woman by my side_ _just_ _makes it even better!"_ he continued while his eyes caught her raised eyebrow.  
  
She had watched him, without saying a word. It was obvious she couldn't resist his natural charm, he was mysterious and self-possessed but she knew him so well, better than anyone especially after spending twenty-five years in each other’s lives.   
  
He had noticed how she had observed him, she was hyper-aware of his presence but she didn't anticipate his next move; he hand cupped her slightly turned face and forced her gently to meet his gaze again, his eyes were dark and the golden like hazel had disappeared but the darkness lured her in even more as he gently pulled her closer with a clear determination.  
  
Before his lips captured hers, he whispered _"_ _I_ _need you_ _..._ _to know,"_ his lips kissed hers briefly, _"that,"_ he continued, pressing his soft lips over her mouth _, "I am_ _..._ _"_ he whispered while he pressed his lips to hers again, fingertips caressing her cheek _"very sure about how I feel about this"_ his tongue dipped briefly into her slightly open mouth, and he suddenly moved away without warning.  
  
She gasped and moaned very lightly, completely struck with his sudden action. She felt every touch, every kiss... deep in her heart and lower abdomen. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be floating on the lingering sensation his kiss had caused. He studied her beautiful features in the candlelight, while his fingertips mapped every inch of her face.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes slowly, she noticed how his face was only inches away from hers and licked her lips, the taste of him still lingering on her lips. His warm breath traveled over her face as his dark eyes devoured her completely, his desire increasing every time he inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
Her hands wrapped around his neck, lightly massaging the skin at his hairline, lips brushing against his jaw and moving to his mouth, as her eyes followed her own movements and focused on his pouty lips.  
  
Her breath woke him from his deep thoughts and reminded him these lips needed to be kissed over and over again. That this woman needed to be loved, endlessly.  
  
His mouth needed no extra push when his lips crashed on hers again. Passion that he held back for so long needed a way out as finally, his mind and heart decided to agree and his warm lips sucked sweetly on hers, tongue softly running over her plump soft lips, that she kindly granted him access to explore her mouth.  
  
Gillian pulled him closer, letting her fingers crawl through his hair and over his scalp. It was an urge she couldn't control, her movements were tame but the sensations she felt were out of this world. Never had she felt what she felt when David kissed her, it was as if an army of little ants ran through her body stepping on nerve ends that caused her heart to race.  
  
His mouth covered her lips and his tongue ran softly over her teeth becoming more acquainted with hers. It was a welcomed sensation of lips meeting again after so long and started their dance of love by stroking each other giving and taking, demanding and wanting. No instructions were given, they both just did what they felt was right.  
  
They lost themselves in this moment of pure love, a collision never to be broken again.   
  
Little soft moans came from both of them, they couldn't tell if they were sitting up or lying down, in NY or London. As far as they were concerned time and space had completely disappeared. They found themselves floating on the divine clouds of their renewed love, never-ending and whole. They had never felt anything like this with anyone else. No marriage or relationship had ever come close to the bond they had forged so many years ago.  
  
As she carefully broke the kiss, her eyes opened as she took time to catch her breath. A brief moment of knowledge of the time and space came to them. She had crawled next to him on the couch, her legs and arms were wrapped around him tightly. He couldn't remember at all how they did that, but it really didn't matter at all. They were both finally so happy to be together in this way.  
  
His eyes only saw this wonderful and gorgeous woman before him, the one who was there for so long but he didn't realize that he needed until now. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, noticing little sparkles of sweat on her forehead.  
  
_"You are so beautiful"_ he whispered letting his eyes trail her face, while his hands ran over her arms _"Why did we wait so long?"_  
  
She smiled shyly when she finally saw his face in awe of her and the massive step they had just taken together and her lips started a string of little sweet kisses from his ear, softly whispering _"I know..."_  then down to his jaw and over his cheek to finally melt on his mouth.  
  
Her passion was uncontrollable, she had never felt this urge for a man before. Every touch, kiss, caress even his warm breath on her skin caused an explosion of wonderfulness underneath her skin and made her heartbeat race out of control in her tiny chest.  
  
His hands caressed every inch of her body that was possible to reach at this point in their tangle of limbs. She panted when his mouth traveled over her throat and down to her clavicle as his teeth alternated with his tongue leaving her skin burning. Her gentle fingertips found his jawline and slowly pulled him back up to meet her eyes.  
  
David's touches were so soft over her skin, he was very respectful and tried to control his passion so he didn't do things she didn't want or like. But he did the right things for sure, she even encouraged him by taking his hand and putting it under her shirt on the burning skin of her flat stomach as her eyes gave him permission to continue on with his search of her body.

 

She kissed him again and whispered in his mouth: _"David… I want you to make love to me..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next two chapters are under construction.   
> xxx


	6. Collision

  
**New York City**

 **David's apartment**  
  
His hand caressed her cheekbone, cupping her head to deepen the kiss as their mouths repeatedly crashed together making their tongues tangle together. David smiled through the kiss, hearing her say those words, he could almost feel tears begin to sting his eyes. She made him so wonderfully sensitive, he didn't know what was happening but she had this strange effect on him. She always had.  
  
Her skin was burning, his hand still resting on her stomach. He had heard her clearly, asking him to make love to her. It was a sweet request, a push for him to continue but he wasn't planning on speeding through his exploration; it needed to be done slowly and calmly.  
  
He wanted to take his time to discover every part of the amazing woman he held in his arms. He certainly didn't want to rush anything, she most certainly needed to be loved thoroughly and completely, with care and all the love he could possibly give her. They had waited too long to rush this now. It wasn't just some random hookup, it was the beginning of something more.  
  
His fingers massaged the soft skin of her flat stomach, slowly traveling over her bellybutton and moving to her waist just near her hipbone. He noticed how his hand almost covered her entire belly, she was so small. His mouth and lips worked their way from kissing her mouth, forming a trail of little pecks over her chin down her throat and to her clavicle. His other hand slowly unbuttoned her shirt, lips suckled the skin underneath with every button opening as her fingers combed through his unruly brown hair, following every movement of his head.  
  
With every kiss, his tongue lightly touched her skin with a little swirl making her body react with goosebumps and coaxing muffled gasps from her lips. Gillian's eyes rolled back into her head several times, his slow pace wasn't something she was used to but she had to admit, she didn't want him to rush, wanted this feeling to continue as long as possible.  
  
When he reached the last button, he looked up at her while he continued licking and kissing the divine skin of her pale stomach, his breath brushing over the wet trail of his kisses and she shivered in response, opening her eyes as if she could feel him watching her intently.  
  
The dark blue of her eyes caught his aroused gaze and it stirred something deep inside her core that she hadn't ever felt before. His eyes seemed to make everything stop around them, the world stopped turning, her heartbeat slowed down, their surroundings vanished, it was just them, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
_"I would love the same from you..."_ he finally answered her question, her craving plea.   
  
His voice was sultry and low, it was almost a song he sang to her as he carefully helped her to sit up straight again on the couch. His eyes locked with hers, his movements were controlled and slow. Her legs were wrapped around his waistband her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders, while her head rested delicately in the crook of his neck.  
  
She gave herself completely in his arms, her devotion for him was displayed in this action. This tiny woman was completely wrapped around him, like her kids often clung to her, not wanting to let her go. She had total control over herself but still, she had never felt this kind of surrender to a man before.  
  
He supported her, feeling her pull herself even closer than she already was to him, so he wrapped his arms around her frame as he stood up and slowly walked them both up to the guest bedroom of his penthouse apartment.  
  
David didn't want to go to his own bedroom, because he felt this event needed something special, therefore he didn't want to take her to the room he had shared with other women before. She wasn't just someone he wanted to have sex with. She was everything to him.  
  
Gillian's arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands held his head to hers as she caressed his scalp and the nape of his neck. There was a hint of desperation to it and if he was going to leave her after this, she wanted to hold on to him as much as she could and for as long as she could.  
  
He gently laid her down on the freshly washed bedlinen of the guest bedroom, her unbuttoned shirt revealing the flushed skin of her stomach and just a hint of cleavage, the lace of her bra catching his attention immediately.  
  
His finger ran from her lips over her throat and down to her sternum trailing in between the swell over her breasts all the way to her bellybutton. The soft touch of his fingers awoke something in her, eyes flashing open to see his face hovering over hers.  
  
Every touch of his hands brought previously unknown sensations to her nervous system, causing her senses to get even more sensitive. His touch made her tremble with desire; a sensation she had never experienced before now.  
  
His eyes smiled when he connected with her emotionally again. Her lips were craving the feel his mouth on hers once more and he could read in her eyes what he needed to do to make her happy in this moment and before he even realized it his mouth was already on hers. He noticed how she answered his kiss perfectly, how she made little noises that turned him on even more, such sweet little moans and gasps escaped her mouth in between kisses.  
  
While his mouth found her lips over and over again and his tongue connected with hers, his hand frantically fondled the warm skin of her heaving chest and flat, pale stomach. She arched her back to give him better access to pull the fabric from underneath her, finally able to peel her shirt over her shoulders and off of her body completely.  
  
He gasped seeing the flushed skin of her upper chest and her beautiful taste in lingerie. The light blue lace contrasted so nicely with her soft, milky skin. He couldn't resist trailing his finger over the rim of her bra just over the top of her breast and the moment his large, warm hand touched her skin goosebumps appeared.   
  
She gasped and he broke their kiss, his gaze traveling over her face, staring at her plump red lips for a beat and down to the swell of her breasts. He followed the movements of his fingertips over the edge of the lace with his hungry eyes. Her chest heaving wildly, aching for his loving touch and his lips followed the trails of his fingers, lips gently sucking her delicate skin where his prints lingered.  
  
She moaned hard and wanted him to free her breast from their lace cage, nipples painfully pushed against the firm fabric and craving to be captured by his soft, pouty lips and sucked into his warm, wet mouth to meet his highly skilled tongue.   
  
He teased her lovingly, completely blown away by this moment in time.  
  
Through his lashes, fully consumed by his act, he admired her beauty under his loving touch and kisses. Her responses were arousing him like crazy and he could feel his throbbing erection strain against his jeans, it ached but in a good way.  
  
His finger slipped under the fabric of her bra and encountered her hard nipple eagerly waiting to be touched. She moaned hard the moment his digit rubbed over it, her fingers frantically grabbed at his hair and pulled it roughly.   
  
She pushed her chest up again, like she did earlier that day to show him the Chili's print but this time there was more expectation behind the move.   
  
_"David,"_ his name escaped her mouth in an arousing sigh, _"...please"_ she pleaded.  
  
He chuckled and quickly remembered his promise to himself to take it slow. She arched her back again when his finger ran over her over the hard pink nipple of her other breast as her gasps got louder and her breathing began to grow faster, his fingers snaked behind her back and unhooked her strap expertly.   
  
She felt the fabric loosen over her sensitive chest, as he slowly removed her bra from her shoulders, his warm hands immediately cupping her perfect breasts. He massaged them slowly and patiently, his tongue licked her peaked nipples briefly, placing his lips around them and sucking softly, alternating between each breast.   
  
The warmth of his mouth, the coldness of his breath, the firm flicks of his fingers and the swirls of his tongue made her almost scream out in uncontrollable pleasure.  
  
He sucked and kissed every inch of her now over sensitive breasts extremely slowly, paying special attention to every little sound, moan and sigh that she made and he gasped feeling and sensing her arousal for him.  
  
David whispered Gillian's name several times through his breathless moans, she was totally lost in his passionate lovemaking. Never did she ever have an experience quite like this, never had a man given her that amount of attention and pleasure. If this is what they called foreplay, well she absolutely loved it. She felt herself get more and more ready for him, her panties were soaking wet at this point.  
  
He grabbed her breasts with both hands, kissing them goodbye because he noticed how her mouth yearned to be kissed again.  
  
Her fingertips found his jaw and gently pulled him back up to her mouth, bruised lips hungrily searching his as her tongue slipped into his mouth and heart melted once more feeling how much they belonged together.  
  
_"I need to feel you,"_  she whispered into his mouth while biting his pouty bottom lip.   
  
She slipped her fingers under his shirt, languidly skimming them over his abs to feel his strong muscles working hard not to crush her under his body weight.   
  
She peeled the fabric further over his chest and finally over his shoulders, his skin burned against hers and she could feel the exchange of heat pass through them, the passion in his heart and the love he secretly hid for so long. Her fingers found his neck again, traveled over his broad back and down to his waist, nails digging deep into his flesh when he decided to give her nipples some renewed attention, licking them and teasing them with his teeth.  
  
Gillian's hips bucked up into him hard, because she couldn't control her movements anymore and something inside of her was released. She was wet and needed to become one with him immediately. She needed him inside her, she could only imagine how amazing that would feel and she wanted it now. She wanted to rip his clothes from his body, straddle him and ride him hard but she knew better now. The passion was there, so was the love and the hunger, but she desperately needed to control herself. Making love to him wasn't like sex with other men, it was pure and honest. It needed care and patience, she wanted this the way it was going, slowly but full of undeniable love.  
  
Every touch and every kiss created an explosion of butterflies in their abdomens, they felt so much love and passion building in their bodies. It was a power stronger than themselves, they had no control over this, it just happened. Something more powerful than their own minds forced their bodies to certain actions.   
  
It wasn't their minds that had control now, it was their hearts speaking very loudly and they were finally listening.  
  
For a moment he backed away and just took the time to study her face and admire her beauty. He chuckled internally, realizing that he had done that a lot since they began making out downstairs. She looked up at his face, her eyes dark with lust and desire and he stared back at her, trying to catch his breath. She smiled through her arousal, giving him permission to go further.   
  
The tip of his nose softly touched hers, a sweet gesture of pure trust for each other. He rests his forehead against hers whispering, _"I've never felt_ _like_ _this before..."_  and closed his eyes as she answered in her sweet voice, _"Me neither..."_  
  
David opened his eyes after a few seconds, his tender gaze warmed her heart and she entwined her fingers with his, willingly bringing them to her waistband, telling him with her eyes exactly what she wanted him to do while she peppered his jawline with tiny, soft kisses.  
  
While he worked on her pants, she did the same with him. Gillian slipped her thumbs under his belt and slowly pushed his trousers down. They both helped each other to remove those last pieces of fabric that separated their longing bodies from each other.  
  
She shivered when his warm hand caressed her legs and quickly moved towards her inner thighs, her flat stomach.   
  
_"Cold?"_ he asked nudging his mouth under her ear, licking her pulse point.   
  
_"No..."_ she gasped, a soft smile forming on her lips.  
  
His nibbles made her crazy, teeth traversing her clavicle, neck, and jaw. Lips finally found her mouth again to melt into a passionate kiss. Soft caresses trailed their bodies, they needed to touch every inch of each other. Heavenly touches, soft kisses, and naughty nibbles filled this guest bedroom near central park in New York. 

 

 

 


	7. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content coming up you guys...

**New York City**

**David's apartment**

 

They were tangled up in each other, again the whole world disappeared. Only they mattered, they were each other's worlds. Their hands were all over one another, gasps and soft moans periodically filled the air with a sultry vibe. They spent time discovering every little inch of each other's bodies with soft caresses and little kisses all over.

Gillian managed to climb on top of and straddle David. Lying on his back, he admired her beautiful body from this angle. Her movements were slow and patient, she took her time to adapt to his body, hands searching for support on his chest while dragging her nails through the soft hairs covering it. He ran his hands up and down the length of her arms, with an occasional stop to brush a finger gently across her freckle dotted cheek.

David's arousal strained against his boxers and Gillian noticed how he twitched when her hips swirled over him. She wanted to wait as long as they could handle before getting to the main event, postponing the inevitable high of their mutual orgasm.   
  
She loved stimulating herself and him, creating this friction in their cores by grinding her hips into his lap.

He snaked his hand around her neck and forced her down to meet his lips at least halfway, abdominal muscles working hard to sit up straighter and meet her eyes. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his were wrapped around her slight but curvy hips. His strong arms pulled her closer so that their stomachs touched, arms holding her back (left hand on the small of her back, right hand grasping her neck) and softly ran his fingertips up and down the length of her spine.

Almost desperate his lips quickly parted and sucked her plump red lips inside his mouth. She could feel how passionate his movements were, moaning when his tongue dipped inside to meet hers again. The velvet touch of it made her weak every single time, and he knew it.   
  
It made her crazy how he kissed her over and over again. Her emotional walls tumbled down and her nails lovingly scratched his scalp. It was finally happening, everything they wouldn't let themselves have with each other for a quarter of a century. They were going to finally cross that line, together and it thrilled her.  
  
Their bodies were pushed together, she felt how his erection poked her stomach every time she inhaled. A shiver ran through her knowing that she had this effect on him. In a way, she felt almost shy when she realized how wet he made her, her panties were soaked through and seemed stuck to her thigh.   
  
Patience was torture and heaven at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to become one with him as soon as possible, but delaying that final moment had created this amazing kind of tension and passion and she was curious how she would be able to hold back her orgasm having this amazingly skilled and sexy man loving her as he did right now.

Automatically her hips tried to incite his throbbing dick more and more, she felt how her core gently rocked against him, making him groan hard through his fervent kisses. His sweet and hot breath traveled her naked flesh, making her quiver in anticipation of making this connection complete. 

His lips worked hard on her lips (bruising them in the best way possible), tongue sliding heavenly over hers and exploring her mouth intensely, while his hands massaged her breasts that were almost pressed against his chest.

He moaned loudly when her tiny (slightly cold) hand slipped into his boxers, grasping his already hard and pre-cum tipped dick. She felt his muscles tense as her thumb gently rubbed the wetness around his head. She gasped, letting the arousal come out through her breath, biting his bottom lips for a second to try and let him know how aroused she got from just wrapping her fingers around his aching thickness. She teased and caressed him while her tongue ran over his bruised pouty bottom lip.

_"Oh Gillian"_ he sighed utterly aroused. She noticed how his eyes rolled back in his head as her hand cupped his balls and gently slid her fingers back over his length. His hand stopped her fingers from moving, and he muttered: _"Wait..."_ His breath was heavy and hot on her skin.

She could feel how his heart raced as her head landed in the crook of his neck, at his pulse point, teeth nibbling on his artery gently, running her tongue over the blood racing under his warm, sweaty skin.

_"You drive me crazy..."_ his breath barely managed to form these words, but she heard them and she nibbled his earlobe lovingly while she answered him in a husky whisper: _"Learned that from you..."_ she ended her sentence licking that sensitive part under his ear and rolling her hips into his again.

He groaned loudly in response and his hand scooped under her ass, shifting positions suddenly. She landed on her back with him hovering over her, eyes staring lovingly into hers and giving her a cheeky but aroused smile, so she smiled back through her lust, her core burning with desire.

Gillian's delicate fingers immediately went to his cheek caressing the stubble there and admiring his wonderfully masculine features. She could feel how his thumbs hooked into her panties and slowly peeled them down over her legs and lifted her ass to help him with that task.

She panted and gasped when his rough hands found her calves, slowly sliding up over her knees and thighs. His fingers caressed the inside of her thighs, moving higher and higher. Her hands formed fists, gripping the expensive fabric of his duvet when his thumb massaged her overly sensitive folds and making her moan loudly. He wasn't expecting her to react the way she did but it turned him on even more.

He grinned up at her, not that could see with her eyes closed in pleasure and noticed how badly she wanted this. She squirmed under his touch and he struggled to hold her in place.   
  
David used his left thumb to apply some more pressure to the spot between her thighs, while he moved up her body, his tongue finding the erect nipple of her right breast and his right hand found her other needy breast, not wanting to neglect any part of her.

He sucked her little ruby colored nipple into his mouth alternating between sucking hard and then soft, his tongue running over the flesh surrounding it and at times flicking over and biting it, making her cry out in ecstasy.

He felt how warm, wet and ready she appeared to be for him as his thumb slid over her entrance spreading her arousal around. He changed his angle finding the exact spot he was searching for, wanting to give her the full "Duchovny" treatment. He smiled as she arched her back and spread her legs wider, to grant him better access.

It made him harder than he already was, he moaned seeing how she reacted to his soft caring touches. She bit her lip, trying to cope with his impressive lovemaking and promised herself she would make him suffer for what he was doing to her. She had never had a man pay so much attention to the pleasures of a woman.

She began to pant harder and her moans got loud and quicker. She could feel his skilled fingers inside her body bringing her to an intense climax. She didn't want it to happen this fast, wanted it to happen when they were joined together and he was inside of her.

As if he could read her mind David removed his fingers and massaged her inner thighs, brushing briefly over her wet aching center but without accidently stimulating her anymore. He desperately didn't want her to come before he had a chance to be inside her and really show her how good this could be between them.   
  
His mouth alternated between each of her soft breasts while occasionally looking up to check her reactions. Gillian's searching fingers found his scalp and forced him up to kiss her again, her whole body was tingling and she needed a break from what he was doing to her, it was all too much and she couldn't process all these feelings swirling through her mind.

She gently asked him to turn over onto his back, but still slightly facing her and tangled her legs with his, letting her breasts rest against his broad chest while she partly hovered over him with her lips pressed to the burning skin of his neck.

Her lips slowly moved down his body to kiss his chest and lick his nipples, teasing him the way he had teased her, fingers trailing down to his boxers and pulling them down the best she could in their current position.   
  
He anticipated by helping her getting the fabric off his flesh, cock comically bouncing back onto his stomach when his boxer released it, already lubricated with precum making the head glistening in the low-lighting.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around it lovingly and she wondered if her hand really was that small or was the width and length of his member that made her think this?

A loud moan escaped his throat feeling her warm hand cup him, his arm was wrapped around her waist, and he squeezed the flesh of her ass and hip as a reaction to her grasp. She continued to drag her teeth over his chest and stomach, making sure to kiss the places she was overly rough with while her hand covered his unbelievably hard cock, her thumb playing with the wet tip.   
  
The little sounds and kisses, the movement of her hand playing with his cock ignited something deep in his core. David formed his free hand into a fist and placed into his mouth, biting down hard to keep from screaming out, she was killing him with the frantic pumps of her tiny hand and twirls she made with her tongue on his cock. She moved slowly and tantalizing, which wasn't her usual thing. With her previous partners she had always wanted it fast and rough, and to be honest she didn't have much pleasure pleasing them and most of the time she had to fake that she even liked it in the end. But this... this was something else, she liked every single move, touch, and kiss. It just felt right.

Gillian's movements became faster and more focused. David's pants and whimpers got louder and he grabbed at her back and shoulders with every pump of her fist, lick, and suck of her mouth and tongue she performed. He slowed down his overactive mind and began to find a rhythm between the moves she was making, eventually able to buck up as she moved down his length.

He twitched underneath her sweet caresses, his hand traveled over the sweat covered skin of her supple breasts, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and index, moving further over her abs slipping down in between her legs finding her aroused core once more.

The room was filled with his moans and her gasps; a symphony of pleasure finally allowed to be heard.

He reached out his hand stopping her from stroking him over and over again, entwining his fingers with hers and gently brought them to his mouth kissing her slender fingers. He could taste himself on her hand. She had followed his gesture and her eyes made contact with his. Aroused, his dark eyes devoured her completely and she found herself getting lost in his mysterious hazel eyes once more.

David grabbed Gillian's waist flipping her on her back again, pinning her between the mattress and the weight of his intensely masculine body. Eyes still deeply connected with hers, panting hard as he almost floated above her. She felt his throbbing cock rest on her flat stomach, her fingertips touched his face to check if he was real (if this was really happening). Her fingers softly brushed his lips, as she stared lovingly into his eyes before breathing in deeply in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

His eyes asked her permission to continue, she gazed back to him lovingly and a soft smile on her face. Her hands cupped his face while his fingers touched her mouth dragging her bottom lip between them. At this moment time seemed to stop again, just them tumbling in the endless universe.

Gillian grinned mischievously while pulling him closer to her chest, letting her lips melt with his. A kiss granting him total access to her heart, her life, her future...

_"David..."_ she whimpered _"make love to me like you never loved anyone before"_ her breath brushed over his cheek, while her hands held his neck and her nails tickled the wisps of hair there.

He smiled and whispered against her forehead _"I've never made love to anyone like this before..."_ he finished his sentence pressing a warm kiss to her heated skin, closing his eyes as he felt her shift and wriggle underneath him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think...


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit content*

He smiled and whispered against her forehead _"I've never made love to anyone like this before..."_ he finished his sentence pressing a warm kiss to her heated skin, closing his eyes as he felt her shift and wriggle underneath him.

 

Her hand had left his the nape of his neck, across his cheeks and traveled to his toned sides, just above his hipbones. His large hands caressed her body lovingly and gently, admiring her vulnerability being naked like this with him.

His eyes gave her a "are you ready for this" look and she accepted his offer by licking her lips, slowly closing her eyes and sighing happily.

_"Open your eyes,"_ he said while he settled himself carefully between her legs _"I want to see you..."_ he continued.   
  
Gillian followed his instructions and her eyes flashed wide open. David's eyes traveled over her flushed but perfect face and she felt his hand slip in between her legs again, his caresses brought the magical feeling she had a few moments ago back. She audibly gasped feeling how aroused she got by him just touching her again. No man had ever made her this wet, this fast.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth quickly, wetting her lips before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. His fingers alternated with his hardness gently rubbing over her wet and sensitive core causing her to shiver and her legs to tremble in anticipation of what was about the happen. She needed this to happen now, she couldn't hold back any longer so she wrapped her legs around his hips nudging him to enter.

They both moaned simultaneously when he carefully and slowly pushed himself inside her. Her walls needed time to adapt and to get used to his width, so they waited a few moments and then she grabbed his arse, a sign for him to go deeper. The sensation was indescribable, this is what their bodies had been craving the whole time, to be together... as one, finally.

He needed a second to comprehend what was happening. They had become one, and it felt incredible! He gasped loudly (and she giggled in response) and moved his hips back, feeling himself slide through her warm core. She moaned when his hips bucked back into her hard. His fingers found her hand and he checked her reactions.

Her inner muscles quickly adjusted to his divine rhythm, first slow and paced up, releasing and contracting, massaging his cock.

It felt wonderful how he worked with her, for her. He was tender but then again also very rough and masculine. She loved the way he made love to her, had never felt anything this heavenly before and found herself unable to control her growls and moans. He had awoken something that had slumbered inside her for years, but she was happy to explore the feeling now with him as her guide.

His thrusts got harder and faster, but he was careful enough not to hurt her in any way.   
  
David's free hand caressed her heaving chest, then down to her hips to hold them in place to switch angles. He was afraid of hurting her as he bucked wildly and without abandon into her, but reading the signals on her flushed, happy face he knew he was far from hurting her and that she was clearly enjoying what he was doing to her (his skilled hips rocked into her in the most divine way). He noticed how her eyes closed and her mouth parted to let her release a sigh of pure excitement.

She moaned quietly, squeezing her thighs together around his hips to build up tension in her lower belly, and the new friction made him groan. He used his arms to scoop behind her back pulling her up towards his warm, sweaty chest, her legs automatically wrapped higher up around his waist. Gillian audibly gasped, feeling what the change in position did to her body. He pulled her onto his lap and she took over the pace, feeling her rub herself against his chest and swirling her hips over him in a genuinely out of this world rhythm that he had never been on the receiving end of before. She was much more free and open than any other woman he had slept with in his entire life.

David held Gillian close, his free hand massaging her hips and occasionally moving up to her breasts to show them much needed attention too. His hand landed on her cheek holding her head, forcing her to look at him. His sultry gaze made her even more turned on and she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her core.   
  
He helped her keep the steady rhythm as she slightly paced up again, hips dancing over his faster and with purpose, making her rise and fall on his hardness with caution. It felt so incredibly right, she could feel with every passing second how fireworks built up in her abdomen. He filled her completely as her body moved over him, her walls hugged him tightly when she moved up to go back down at the right time meeting his thrusts like they had done this a thousand times before.

Her movements had started out slow and measured at first (trying to make it last as long as possible), but now she was frantic and her gasps and moans filled the room. He panted hard feeling how she slowly teased him towards the high of a majestic orgasm. Never had she felt this, never had a man let her feel this way before, she thought as her nails dug deep into his neck and back as she felt herself begin to tremble, so close to her own climax.

David's hips thrust up as she came down, hitting her cervix and Gillian moaned into his ear before her head fell back and her eyes closed and stared in awe as her breasts bounced softly with every thrust until he was on the verge of following her to their mutual release.

The tension had built up this ball of energy that was ready to explode in her center, she knew it was a matter of seconds but it felt so incredibly good to be loved by a man in this way. It had been far too long since she felt so free and happy during sex.  
  
With quivering legs, she felt her walls contract around him, causing her to fall into the endless waterfall of wonderfulness. She left the surface of the earth for a few moments, feeling her orgasm wash over her whole body and explode in her lower belly. She cried out his name, feeling how completely he filled her with this warm seed after his final hard thrust. She could feel him shiver against her and the groan that followed contained her name and echoed throughout the room, his fingertips gripped the flesh of her thighs and her back and he lovingly pressed his chest against hers holding her in a warm, tight embrace.

Their breathing was loud and very fast, almost hyperventilating but caused by pure love and pleasure.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths and for their heartbeats to normalize. They were still joined together and seemed to want to stay that way for a while, which was new for both of them. They both had a history of not wanting to linger after sex, probably because it had never felt as right as it did now between them.

Gillian rested her head on David's shoulder, while his fingers combed through her short blond hair softly. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let him go as his mouth found her neck, lightly brushing his lips over her pulse point and placed delicate kisses on her bare shoulder and clavicle, sucking her sweet skin; she tasted like flowers, honey and home.  
  
David just couldn't let her escape his grip, needed her to stay with him like this for a little bit longer. They didn't speak for a while, the air in the room was sultry and smelled like the collision of their love making. A cold breeze seemed to invade the warm atmosphere, which made her shiver quietly, so he rubbed her back to get her to warm up and found a blanket that was still on the bed to wrap around them.

In their cocoon, they melted in a sweet cuddle that neither of them wanted to break. Gillian's eyes were closed as she enjoyed this wonderful togetherness they had discovered tonight.

His voice was soft and sweet, he whispered against her flushed cheek how incredible this was and how amazing she was. She smiled and kissed his jaw in response, their eyes finally met, the love and connection finally consummated between two soulmates was a view to behold.

_"Gillian..."_ he tenderly spoke, while his gaze pierced her soul, _"Ask me again..._ _you know,_ _the question you asked before the con"_ his thumb brushed her hair out of her face and eyes.   
  
How could she forget the question, she had heard him say words she just couldn't believe it at the time. He hadn't answered the question that night and it had kept her busy the whole convention, she was eager to repeat it.

She smiled at him, trying to remember the moment as correctly as possible, her voice was a bit quiet and raspy, but she managed to get it out, _"David, did you just say you fell in love with me?"_

His lips covered her mouth, giving her a tender kiss before moving back and gently caressing her beautiful, flushed and sweat drop dotted face, he answered:

_"My answer Gillian is YES... head over heels, YES!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...
> 
> Leave a comment, please.

**Author's Note:**

> We never got it right  
> Playing and replaying old conversations  
> Overthinking every word and I hate it  
> 'Cause it's not me  
> And what's the point in hiding?  
> Everybody knows we got unfinished business  
> And I'll regret it if I didn't say  
> This isn't what it could be 
> 
> You could break my heart in two  
> But when it heals, it beats for you  
> I know it's forward, but it's true
> 
> I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
> When I'm lying close to someone else  
> You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
> If I could do it all again  
> I know I'd go back to you


End file.
